An Angel's Second Indentity
by JustAnotherGoofball
Summary: SEQUEL TO GUARDIAN ANGEL. Bunny has come back to Castle Rock for the love that she left behind, Ace Merrill. Will they get back together? Will Eyeball and Sophie make good parents? Will Leggy learn to control her quirky urges? Find out here!
1. Beach Bunny

Louise's Note(s): Woo! I'm back! With a sequel! Woo! Yay for me! If you have any questions about GA1, any loose ends I never tied up or anything, just put them in your reviews – Mwhahaha! That way I get more reviews! Mwhahaha! – okay…..just like to thank everyone who reviewed GA1 (bless you all) and if anyone has any ideas for a better title than Guardian Angel 2 please tell me them, I want something depressing…..yet sexy…..

Story facts:

Juliette is now known as Bunny – but when she goes back to Castle Rock the other's will still know her as Juliette, they'll have to adjust to her new name.

Juliette will be back in Castle Rock within a few chapters.

Philipio is based on my mom's boyfriend, whom irritates me constantly. His birth name was Philip Jones (pretty normal) then, a little over a year ago he changed it to Philipio Iglesias...Argh!

Sophie is heavily pregnant with Eyeball's kid. Mwhahaha! Swollen ankles and diarrhea! Mwhahaha!

Disclaimer: I own Juliette, her family, Jon, Aurora James, her cat. I don't want to own Philipio – feel free to steal him. Sophie owns herself. Stephen King owns the other characters unless I add someone else in…..

PS - I'm making some slight adjustments to GA1 (I've deleted the last chapter, I'm doing some other things as well right now, proof reading, adding things, changing things etc etc) and the last thing I'd like to say is – if this goes horribly wrong and this story completely sucks….. blame Sophie (The Sophinator) and Ellie (Blondie 03) they encouraged me! This is their fault!

It had been five months and she still had dreams about him, five months and she still wasn't over Ace Merrill. She sometimes wondered what would of happened if she had never left Castle Rock, and had stayed with him. She would be sulking all the time, that's for sure.

"Stop it."

"Huh?" She was torn from her thoughts of Ace and turned towards her mother, who was laid on the beach chair next to her.

"Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles before I do," Ms. Avalon complained.

"Mom, you're 42, it's only shear luck that you don't have wrinkles now."

"Don't be silly, we both know that I'm 37," Ms Avalon replied through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," the younger of the two scoffed and turned back to the shimmering ocean.

"Bunny," Ms. Avalon scolded, "stop that frowning right now, you're starting to make me feel depressed."

How Bunny loathed her mother at that moment, it wasn't her fault that she missed Ace so much, how was she supposed to know it would hurt this bad? Her mother infuriated her even more by calling her 'Bunny', even if it was on her birth certificate, it still ticked her off.

"If you feel so depressed why don't you go out with _Philipio_?" Bunny asked, smiling sweetly.

"Don't make fun of your stepfather; he works hard for this family." The anger was evident in Ms. Avalon's voice.

"He's not my stepfather, and I can hardly agree that cleaning trains is that hard." Bunny scoffed, again.

"He'll be your stepfather in a few weeks, so you better learn to treat him with the respect he deserves."

Bunny was still slightly disturbed about her mother's unexpected engagement to a man who was as mentally stimulating as a lettuce; in fact, he was probably less stimulating than a lettuce. Really, it couldn't get any worse; he thought Italy was a city in Greece. It was embarrassing for Bunny to know that he'd be part of her family in less than a month.

How she wanted to go back to Castle Rock and be with her real family, with her father and Dawn. She felt like crying at the thought, could she go back after abandoning them? Tears threatened to fall and she quickly gathered her things and left the beach without saying a goodbye to her mother.

Ms. Avalon was worried about her daughter's behavior, Bunny had always been a moody person, but this was different. Ms. Avalon had never seen her so unhappy. She had yet to find out what had happened during the time that Bunny had been staying with her father. And every time she tried to pry some information from her, Bunny just clammed up and became even more unwilling to share her secrets.

Bunny walked along the sidewalk, just noticing how dark it was getting and how quickly it was happening. She held her beach towel closer to her chest, covering her bikini top.

"Hey stranger." An all too familiar voice called from behind her.

Bunny turned on her heel, looking for him, but was only greeted by the darkness and eerie silence in the alleys. She noticed a small glint of light in the alley she had just passed, she recognized it as a lit cigarette.

He stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight illuminating his dark, handsome features. "Where've you been, Bunny?" He inquired, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Around," she replied, glaring at him for scaring her.

He considered her answer with a nod and took a step towards Bunny, she instinctively took a step backwards.

"What's with the hostility?" He asked, matching Bunny's glare.

"Jon, just leave me alone, okay?" She turned away, planning to run for home, but his iron grip came down on her arm. He violently turned her back around to face him, his eyes began to scan her face for some sign of vulnerability. Bunny showed none and tugged with her arm, trying to escape, but Jon didn't even seem to notice her efforts of escaping.

"We used to be so good together, Bunny, what happened?"

The bewilderment in his voice enraged Bunny, a thousand times she had told him why she wasn't with him anymore and he still seemed shocked about her obvious feelings of hate towards him. Bunny wasn't sure if he suffered short term memory loss or if he was just plain stupid.

"I broke up with you because I wanted to get off crack." Bunny whispered harshly, still trying to free her arm.

Jon had first introduced her to drugs a couple of years ago; she immediately became addicted and did anything for drug money, including prostitution. Bunny despised Jon for that, letting her become so desperate and needy. She also blamed him for her current misery, if he hadn't made that phone call to her while she was in Castle Rock, she could still be with Ace.

Jon's grip had loosened on her arm when she had stopped struggling. Bunny took the opportunity to knee him in the groin and run like hell.

Louise's Note(s):

Mwhahaha! Bunny's a crack whore! Okay…..moving onto other things….. Please review, I'd love to know what you guys in fanfiction land think of this!

Pip Pip!


	2. Leggy Has ESP!

#~#  
  
Author's Note(s): I want to run something by you, yes you! It's something that I find disgusting and stupid and I wanted to see if I'm not alone in this. It's about my mom and Philipio *makes gagging noise* okay, we have a three-seat sofa, my mom always sits on the far right seat, Philipio always sits between the left and the middle seat (so he's sitting on the crack?). Anyway, this is what I cannot stand, there is a whole seat between them and Philipio has his hand on my mom's knee, his arm is stretched over one seat, so it can be on her knee...why, oh why doesn't he just sit in the middle seat? It just disgusts me, immensely. Your opinion please?  
  
Ooh, and more importantly, Ellie (Blondie 03) shall be in this chapter, but her name is now...Jolene...mwhahaha! And I'm doing this chapter in Bunny's POV (which I forgot to mention).  
  
#~#  
  
As sun cascaded through the windows, I stirred from my sleep, drifting from another dream about Ace Merrill. My eyes opened lazily as I focused on the clock, it was after ten o'clock, I'd overslept again.  
  
I stumbled from my bed with a yawn and began to search for clean clothes in the pile of junk on the wooden floor. I found some grayish jeans and a sky blue t-shirt, threw them on and made my way into the kitchen.  
  
Mother and Philipio were sat at the breakfast table, being disgusting as usual. His hand was on her knee as she ate some waffles that were drowning in maple syrup. I made a disgusted face as I made my way to the fridge.  
  
"Do you want some waffles, sweetie?" Don't worry, my mom asked me that, not Philipio.  
  
"No thanks." I grabbed a carton of orange juice and began to pour myself a glass.  
  
"Are you sure? There's plenty left." Her voice was slightly muffled; she had just shoveled in some more waffles.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Seriously, what is it with mother's and double checking?  
  
I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that was in the centre of the table and made a dash for the door. My mother's questioning voice soon getting quiet as I trotted down the stairs of the apartment block.  
  
As I walked through the front door of the building I was greeted by the smell of the salty sea and some hot dogs from a not too far away vendor. I took a huge crunchy bite from my apple and marched onwards to the beach.  
  
I usually left the apartment barefoot, as we didn't live far from the beach I didn't have a fear of standing on anything sharp on my journey. The sand was extremely hot and I immediately began to jump/skip (like those lizards that run really fast on water, kicking their legs up) to the beckoning shore where most people seemed to be.  
  
I received a few weird looks from people nearby who had witnessed my hurried steps to the shore, I shrugged it off. I bite into my apple and bent down, folding my jeans up to my knees so they wouldn't get wet. When I finished that, I continued walking and devoured the last few bites of my apple.  
  
My destination became closer and I turned up onto the dry sand, only to begin frolicking like a lizard again. I reached the beach house and climbed the steps onto the porch.  
  
The white paint on the paneled walls had begun to peel and a few tiles had come of the roof. Just as I was about to let myself in I heard my best friend's voice boom from inside, "I hate you, you steaming pile of dog vomit!"  
  
I guessed that her younger brother had done something wrong yet again. I heard a few hurried footsteps and a nine year old boy burst out from the door and ran straight past me onto the beach. My friend soon came to the door.  
  
Jolene Rushing was about to yell another insult at her brother when she noticed me, "Hey B." The band of freckles across her nose were joined by a glowing cherry red, evidence that she was extremely pissed off at her brother, Thomas.  
  
"What did he do now?" I questioned as I looked back at the beach to see him trip over a sun bathing couple.  
  
"He just told you-know-who that I had a massive crush on him." Her normally light green eyes flickered darkly and her long blonde hair quivered slightly in the ocean breeze.  
  
"Oh, you mean-" I started.  
  
"Don't say his name, you'll jinx it." She interrupted as she turned to go back inside.  
  
"Whatever." I murmured as I followed her into the kitchen.  
  
Jolene sat down at the breakfast bar, tucking her long slim legs out of view, and poured some milk into a bowl of cereal that was already there. I took a seat opposite after throwing my apple core into the trash can.  
  
"Do you have any plans?" I asked her as she stirred her breakfast lazily.  
  
"No, you?" She asked, lifting up the bowl.  
  
"Nope." I watched her sniff her cereal, a habit of hers that occasionally annoyed me. "Leggy, why do you smell everything? Cornflakes don't smell of anything." Leggy had been my nickname for her for quite some time. One – she had incredibly long and skinny legs. Two – Her mother's maiden name was leggings.  
  
Leggy looked at me peevishly, she disliked my nickname for her enormously. She placed her bowl of cornflakes back on the bar and said, "Cornflakes do smell, they smell cornflakey." She then began to eat her breakfast. I rolled my eyes.  
  
When she finished her cornflakey cornflakes, I asked her, "What shall we do for the day?"  
  
Leggy shrugged in reply and stood up and took her bowl to the sink. When she came back, she had an idea, "Why don't we go somewhere for the day? Like a short trip?"  
  
Although I didn't say it, I believed that to be a very good idea and wondered if I could persuade Leggy to go a bit further than 'a short trip'.  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere for the weekend, maybe even the whole week?" I suggested excitedly. "It's not like we have anything better to do."  
  
She looked at me suspiciously, "Are you thinking about going back to Oregon?"  
  
I nodded my head, "I miss everyone that I left there," especially Ace, I added to myself.  
  
"I knew it, I have ESP!" She cried happily.  
  
I scoffed at her belief that she had ESP, but getting more serious I asked, "Shall we go then?"  
  
"But it would take more than just the weekend to get there." She argued.  
  
"Then lets go for more than a week?" I smiled pleadingly.  
  
Leggy seemed to consider this before asking, "That guy you met, did he have any friends?"  
  
"Yes, many." I answered.  
  
"Then let's go to Oregon!"  
  
#~#  
  
Author's Note(s):  
  
Yo, Ellie! How do you like you new nickname??? I shall now call you Leggy! *giggles insanely* ...um...okay...I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter *throws 'Stand By Me' action figures to reviews* And whoever reviews this time may get a Limited Special Edition Captain Jack Sparrow Action Figure!!! With many phrases including: "savvy?", "don't think I deserved that" and "drink up me hearties! Yo Ho!" Comes with changeable accessories such as sword, hat, bottle(s) of rum, pirate medallion, and pistol. Moveable arms and legs...but not normal moveable arms and legs...no...these are special moveable arms and legs that move in a slightly feminine and perpetually drunken way! Review while stocks last! Batteries not included!  
  
#~# 


	3. ELEPHANT EYES OF RIGHTEOUSNESS!

##  
  
Disclaimer: (I thought I should start doing these so I don't get sued or anything...unlikely...but just incase) I own everyone in this chapter except Jolene aka Leggy...she is a real person – Blondie 03 – check out her story 'Anywhere But Here' – I'm in it :) Weeeeeeee!  
  
Author's Note(s): Hi-De-Ho to all my readers! ::throws out Limited Special Edition Captain Jack Sparrow Action Figures to CiCi, Odd Girl In Band Shirts and dissolved starr:: CiCi, why you need three I will never know, but I can't complain because I have a whole box to myself ::grins:: Once again this is in Bunny's POV.  
  
And without further ado I give to you, chappie three:  
  
ELEPHANT EYES OF RIGHTEOUSNESS!!  
  
##  
  
"So, these friends of his, are they good looking?" Leggy had been excitedly asking questions (mainly about the men in Castle Rock) as I helped her pack some of her belongings.  
  
"Yes," I answered tiredly while throwing the contents of her drawers into the suitcase. I then noticed that Leggy had stopped packing and had started to search for something under her bed, where the suitcase was hidden under a mountain of clothes.  
  
"Are any of them single?" She asked eagerly from under the bed, her skinny legs poking out.  
  
"The last time I talked to Sophie was last week and she said that Fuzzy and Vince were single." Had I forgotten to mention that I had stayed in touch with dear Sophie? Well...Sophie was nearing the end of her pregnancy, she and Eyeball had moved into Aurora's house, much to her parent's disapproval (Aurora's not Sophie's). I occasionally talked to Aurora, but her voice sounded even whinier on the phone. I had never asked about Ace or if he was seeing anyone, I couldn't bear to think of him with anyone else.  
  
Just then, something came in contact with my face, something cotton and small, I reached up and pulled the attacker from my face. It was underwear, scarily small underwear.  
  
"They're my get lucky undies," Leggy explained as I continued to examine the infinitesimal (wooo...big word!) garment. They were in leopard print as well. Oh dear.  
  
"Where's the rest of it?" I joked as I through them down onto the suitcase.  
  
Leggy scoffed as she moved towards her desk and began to write something. I looked at the suitcase and tried to squash some of the clothes down by sitting on them.  
  
I asked Leggy what she was doing and she replied with, "I'm writing a note for my 'rents." Ah, that's Leggy, always thinking ahead. I suppose I should go pack and tell mom and Philipio that I was abandoning them.  
  
I snuck a sneak peak at Leggy's unfinished farewell note before I left to pack, it was nearing two pieces of paper.  
  
I got to the apartment with burnt feet, the beach had been even hotter and I had to, yet again, run like a lizard on water.  
  
I noticed that mom and Philipio were nowhere to be seen, I shrugged and walked to my bedroom to pack. It took me ten minutes to pack the essentials; money, toothbrush, toothpaste, underwear, jeans, trousers, shorts, t-shirts, vests, bikini, make-up, shoes, trainers, socks, jacket, sunglasses, and jewelry. Compared to Leggy, I seemed like a light traveler.  
  
I dragged my suitcase into the kitchen and wrote a good-bye note:  
  
'Going to stay at Dad's for a while, call you when I get there. Smell 'ya later!'  
  
A car horn beeped outside and I heaved my suitcase downstairs. Well, I tried to heave it down the stairs but I lost my grip halfway down and the suitcase sort of tumbled down the stairs and knocked over an old lady...and her dog...  
  
When I got to the front entrance (after running like hell away from the injured old lady) I saw Leggy in her step-dad's pride and joy; a pink Thunderbird convertible with gray leather seats.  
  
"We travel to Oregon in style!" She declared from the front seat, wearing ridiculously large sunglasses that hid half her face and a head scarf. Dear sweet, baby Jesus.  
  
#Two hours later#  
  
Me and Leggy had become hopelessly bored on our 'adventure', we had played eye-spy for too long, after a while you could kind of guess what was pink and gray quite easily.  
  
Leggy was now singing along to the radio, which is one of the most entertaining things I have ever seen. Don't get me wrong, Leggy had a beautiful singing voice, she was once in the school choir, but every time she opened her mouth, flies would enter and she'd start sputtering. Which was extremely amusing.  
  
I spotted a diner and garage on Route...whatever route we were on...Leggy pulled up to one of the gas attendants, whom she immediately started flirting with.  
  
I stepped out of the car and stretched my legs, walked up and down the side of the car and then made my way to the diner. Leggy was still flirting and giggling with the gas attendant who was wearing a cowboy hat (the gas attendant not Leggy, she's wearing a head scarf and big sunglasses, remember?)  
  
I toddled into the diner, checkered floor, white walls and red leather booths, not many people were actually in the diner, an old man in one corner and a waitress in the other. There was a jukebox on the other side, which I casually passed on my way to a secluded booth.  
  
As soon as I sat down in the booth the waitress came over, "What can I get you, hun?" She was, in a word, shiny; gold jewelry covered her wrists, neck and ears. She had a very large blonde bouffant which made her look almost six and a half feet tall.  
  
"Er...I'll just have a coffee and some pancakes." I said, mesmerized by the gigantic blonde bouffant on her head.  
  
"Coming right up, hun." And with that she plodded away out of sight.  
  
Leggy than decided to grace me and the old man with her presence, she flounced in with her sunglasses on her head and the headscarf around her neck. She slid into the booth, sitting opposite to me. We began a merry conversation...in pig latin...  
  
"Atwhay appenedhay ithway ethay owboycay?" I asked.  
  
"Ehay ashay edray airhay! Iway ovelay edray airhay!"  
  
"Okayway, atwhay appenedhay?"  
  
"Iway onday'tay owknay, ehay asway Ottishscay, Iway ouldncay'tay understandway away ingthay ehay aidsay."  
  
"Utbay ouyay'evay eenbay alkingtay otay imhay orfay aboutway ivefay, entay inutesmay."  
  
"Iway ustjay iledsmay andway oddednay away otlay."  
  
I looked at her with a dumb expression on my face as the shiny bouffant waitress came back with my pancakes and coffee.  
  
"Would your friend like anything, hun?" She asked, turning to Leggy.  
  
"I'll just have a coffee, thanks." Leggy replied.  
  
Leggy eyed my pancakes with a greedy glare as I began to eat them. Shiny Bouffant waitress came back with Leggy's coffee and decided to top mine up, even though I hadn't touched it yet...strange, very strange.  
  
"Can I have some pancakes?" Leggy asked me as the shiny bouffant waitress walked away.  
  
"No." I replied simply.  
  
I looked up as I shoveled in another bite to see Leggy giving me... THE ELEPHANT EYES OF RIGHTEOUSNESS!!  
  
#to be continued...#  
  
##  
  
Author's Note(s): ::screams like a horny banshee:: um...okay...I'm pretty wired for no real reason, but it does explain THE ELEPHANT EYES OF RIGHTEOUSNESS!! and the pig latin, which reminds me, translations ahoy!:  
  
Atwhay appenedhay ithway ethay owboycay? = What happened with the cowboy?  
  
Ehay ashay edray airhay! Iway ovelay edray airhay! = He has red hair! I love red hair!  
  
Okayway, atwhay appenedhay? = Okay, what happened?  
  
Iway onday'tay owknay, ehay asway Ottishscay, Iway ouldncay'tay understandway away ingthay ehay aidsay. = I don't know, he was Scottish, I couldn't understand a thing he said.  
  
Utbay ouyay'evay eenbay alkingtay otay imhay orfay aboutway ivefay, entay inutesmay. = But you've been talking to him for about five, ten minutes.  
  
Iway ustjay iledsmay andway oddednay away otlay. = I just smiled and nodded a lot.  
  
I just realized this, dissolved starr...I just checked out your profile and your two 'Lost Boys' stories...I read them on adultfanficy!! About a month ago! You're her and she's you! I love your stories, they are soooo good! I wanted to read you're Fast and Furious fic but I haven't seen the movie...I know I live under a rock...with my box of Limited Special Edition Captain Jack Sparrow Action Figures, Shirtless Orlando Bloom Poster, riding crop and a flatulent chipmunk called Gary...  
  
And for those of you that are going to get pissy because I'm fourteen and I've been on adultfanficy...bugger off, I mean, I don't care if I'm underage, if there's a chance for me to see David from 'Lost Boys' get his freak on then I am so there!  
  
But onto a more interesting subject i.e. me, I now have a boyfriend! Huzzah! And my hair is temporarily purple! Huzzah!  
  
I do still need a title suggestion or something better than Guardian Angel 2...if you do I'll give you a Orlando Bloom Action Figure...with removable clothes...also, do you think I should change it to humor instead of drama?  
  
Pip Pip my lovelies!! ::break dances away:: 


	4. Scottish Cowboys: Part One

##

Disclaimer: (I thought I should start doing these so I don't get sued or anything...unlikely...but just incase) I own everyone in this chapter except Jolene aka Leggy...she is a real person – Blondie 03 – check out her story 'Anywhere But Here' – I'm in it :) Weeeeeeee!

##

Bunny: Where have you been?

Louise: I'm the Author! Don't question me!

Bunny: You haven't been here for the past seven weeks! Poor Leggy has been doing THE ELEPHANT EYES OF RIGHTOUSNESS since you last updated. She hasn't blinked! She's probably strained herself or gotten a cataract!!

Louise: sigh She looks fine to me...

Leggy: ::walks into a wall::

Bunny: ...

Louise: ::snort laughs::

##

Author's Note(s): My poor little readers!! I'm so sorry for leaving you all for so long! I was ill for about a month and before that I was...er...busy with my boyfriend...and then ill again and then busy with my boyfriend...again. But I'm back! And my hair is now permanently purpley-pink! And, as an apology for not updating ::throws Orlando Bloom Action Figures to all readers:: but don't play with him now...read chapter four and then spend hours after hours after hours doing whatever the heck you want with him...

Oh, and the new title was inspired by suggestions from CiCi and Mel, so, as a special present for you two you get a Elizabeth Swann Doll to burn in the microwave! Burn her! BURN HER!!!

Chapter Four:

Scottish Cowboys – Part One

##

Leggy had stopped giving me THE ELEPHANT EYES OF RIGHTOUSNESS when I had finished my pancakes. Of course she had to steal the empty plate from in front of me and lick the syrup and crumbs off (after smelling them of course) just to make me feel guilty.

We drank our coffee - well I drank mine, Leggy smelt hers first – and I listened to Leggy talk about the Scottish cowboy. I say listen, but I really mean that I looked like I was listening and had actually detached myself from the conversation. And I was just thinking random thoughts...

If Jimmy cracks corn and no one cares, why is there a song about him?

Can a hearse carrying a corpse drive in the carpool lane?

If quizzes are quizzical, what are tests?

Did you ever notice that when you blow in a dog's face, he gets mad at you, but when you take him on a car ride, he sticks his head out the window?

If Wile E. Coyote had enough money to buy all that Acme crap, why didn't he just buy dinner?

Do illiterate people get the full effect of Alphabet Soup?

Leggy's voice broke me out of my random thoughts: "Where are we going to stay the night?"

"There should be a motel near by, I'll ask the waitress before we leave." I took a sip of my coffee.

"Maybe we could stay with Shamus." Leggy suggested.

"Who's Shamus?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Haven't you just been listening to me for the past five minutes?"

I smiled sheepishly. Hey! Here's another random thought: Is it possible to drown yourself in half a cup of coffee?

"It's the cowboy." She told me...through gritted teeth.

"I think it'd be better if we stayed in a motel. We hardly know him...or understand him!"

"Yeah..." She didn't seem to be paying much attention. I followed her glance...

DEAR SWEET JESUS!!! SHE'S SPOTTED THE JUKEBOX!!!

She got out of the booth and walked over to it, I tried to make an escape to the girl's toilets, but it was too late. Dion and the Belmonts started playing and Leggy...Leggy started singing to the poor old man in the corner.

Her back was turned for a moment, and I dashed for the girl's toilets and hid in a cubicle.

::One Hour Later::

Leggy was doing her upbeat version of 'Teenager In Love'; I clambered out of the cubicle and peeked through the door. Leggy was standing on one of the tables and doing pelvic thrusts...why? I'm not entirely sure...

I looked towards where the old man had been sitting; he was now cowering under another table. And Shiny Bouffant waitress was peering over the counter.

I walked out of the toilets and towards the Shiny Bouffant waitress. She stood up and flattened out the creases in her clothes as I stopped in front of her.

"Can I have the bill please?" I asked as Leggy started to twirl.

"Right away, Hun."

This was my plan: First, I'd find out where the nearest motel is. Next, I'd get Leggy into the car and drive to the motel. Thirdly, I'd call my dad to tell him that I was coming to stay for a while. And lastly, I'd sit Leggy down and give her a long talk about why pelvic thrusting in public is wrong.

The Shiny Bouffant waitress handed me the bill, I handed her the cash with a v. large tip, because of the embarrassment caused by Leggy.

"Is there anything else, Hun?" She asked when she saw that I hadn't yet moved. Impatient isn't you tell me where the nearest motel is?" I was watching Leggy do the splits.

"Oh honey, the nearest motel is at least a six hour drive from here." She cackled...bitch.

"Okay, thanks." I walked towards Leggy, who was still doing the splits...

"Come on, time to go." I said with my arms crossed in front of me.

"Can't." She gasped.

"Why not?"

"Stuck."

No. Nononononono. She wasn't doing this to me. God can not hate me that much.

"What?" I asked again.

"I'm stuck."

I lied. God does hate me that much.

##

"Six hours away?!?! No way. It's already getting dark, we should go and stay with Shamus." Leggy complained as she limped to the car.

"Who?" I wrinkled my nose.

"THE COWBOY!!!"

"I don't know, we talked about this before, and we hardly know him, remember?"

"Well, you can go to the motel. I'm going to stay with Shamus."

"Leggy..." I whined. "You're being silly. You don't know him. Besides, he might not want us to stay with him." I was slightly worried, we didn't know him, we didn't understand him, he could be a rapist or a cannibal...hey, he's a Scottish cowboy! You'd be worried to!

"I'll go and ask if it's okay."

"Leggy, no, let's just go to the motel...or we could sleep in the car..."

She turned to me, "Are you crazy?? I'm not sleeping outside with bugs!"

"Leggy, we're going to the motel, and that's final."

::Three Hours Later – In a house...in the middle of nowhere...with a family of Scottish Cowboys...::

"Do ya' fancy some haggis, lassie?"

##

Just a couple of little notes: I know two Scottish people, so that should help me with this, they both go to my school thingy. And Shamus isn't a Scottish name it's an Irish name, but I'm using it cos I wuv it. There's someone called Shamus at my school thingy...but I don't think he'll be there next year :(

Ah!!! Now, this news is v.v.v.v. important if anyone reading this has read my other story 'Ace of Hearts' and actually liked it and can think of something to do with it apart from throwing it away. You can have it. I have nada. I really don't have a clue what to do with it. So, I want to give it to somebody who thinks they can continue it. If you are interested in it just tell me your idea in a review or an email and I'll get back to ya'

Pip Pip! ::grabs a vine and swings away::


	5. Scottish Cowboys: Part Two

--

Disclaimer: (I thought I should start doing these so I don't get sued or anything...unlikely...but just in case) I own everyone in this chapter except Jolene aka Leggy...she is a real person – Blondie 03 – check out her story 'Anywhere But Here' – I'm in it :) Weeeeeeee!

--

Author's Note(s): Shiza Minnelli!! I really need to update more often...but at least I haven't left it for as long as I did last time. I've been thinking about 'Ace of Hearts'...I will try and think of something to do with it but I have an idea for another story and I've had it for ages and I really want to do it because it's more humor than romance and I'm getting into the whole comedy thing with this one...anyway... sorry for the delay on this chapter...I did promise a few people that it'd be up a week ago...oops...but it's here now!!!

Chapter Five:

Scottish Cowboys – Part Two

--

Dear sweet baby Jesus. I was surrounded by Scottish cowboys...beady eyes...ginger hair (which Leggy insisted I call 'red')...scary accents...tartan chaps...and a smell I couldn't quite put my finger on at the time...I later discovered it was whisky.

I'll admit, I'm not entirely sure what Leggy had said to persuade me to come with her...I should had left her there...they might have taken her in and raised her as if she were their own. But, I, Bunny 'Juliette' Avalon, am not that lucky. Leggy had dragged me to find Shamus, dragged me to his car and Leggy had followed behind in the Thunderbird convertible.

I was surprised that she didn't want to cosy up to our dear Shamus, I pointed this out when we arrived outside the house, her reply was: 'Meh'. Ah, that's my Leggy, full of knowledge and 'meh'.

The ride wasn't too bad with Shamus; I just kept looking ahead and tried not to move. If he said something I'd keep my reply to a minimum, a nod or a shrug at the most. To be honest...he didn't look like a rapist or a cannibal...he was actually quite attractive...there was just something about the idea of a Scottish cowboy that seemed wrong. He should be wearing a kilt and be playing the bagpipes... not wearing denim and playing the harmonica. It was highly disturbing.

But back to what was happening with the family of Scottish cowboys... the father was the one who had asked me if I wanted more haggis. I wasn't entirely sure what it was. It was on a tray a few inches in front of my face, it had looked like a meatloaf before Leggy had gotten her greedy little hands on it...she was on her third helping...but the family didn't seem to mind. I had managed to avoid it, only eating roast potatoes and vegetables, but now, it seemed unavoidable because he had just slopped it onto my plate. Yummy.

Leggy, had confirmed at the beginning of every helping that it smelt like lamb...which was very annoying because every helping was from the same thing...they were all going to smell like lamb. I tried to kick her under the table...but she tucked her legs under her chair. The fiend.

I could feel everyone watching me, I looked up to see Leggy peering at me curiously, "Does it smell like lamb?" she asked. I tried to kick her again but to no avail.

I ate the haggis and it did taste slightly like lamb, but I regretted it that night when I and Leggy were in the spare bedroom. I felt queasy and was laid on the right side of the double bed, holding my stomach and trying not to blow chunks again. Leggy was sat up on the left side informing me about her and Shamus' future life together. It was really quite boring. So boring. That it sent me to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of munching, I turned over to see Leggy eating Oreo cookies, well, licking off the icing and throwing the rest away...after smelling each one. I grabbed a few from the bad and munched away with her.

"I'm starting to understand Scottish accents now." Leggy commented.

"Really?" I asked from the en suite bathroom (I know...why the hell do Scottish cowboys have en suites?), understanding what those people were saying last night is a gift as far as I'm concerned.

"Yeah, I sneaked out last night to see Shamus and I told him that that haggis stuff didn't go well with you and he told me what it was. And I understood him. I think."

She sneaked out last night to see Shamus??? I don't know why I was surprised, I'm just wondering how much of him she saw...if ya' get ma' drift...

I walked back into the bedroom and started to put my jeans back on, "What was it?"

"Sheep's stomach." I fell flat on my ass.

#Five minutes later#

"Calm down, I don't get why your so freaked out." Leggy said as she struggled to get free...but I had tied the sleeves of her sweater together...she wasn't going anywhere but the car. Mwhahaha!

"Leggy, they fed us sheep's stomach! I'm not staying in that mad house any longer. And neither are you!" I was dragging her to the car, the Scottish family were watching from the front door and windows.

"It's a traditional Scottish dish you poo-face!" She struggled again, as I shoved her into the Thunderbird.

I went round to the other side of the car, stuck the keys in the ignition and got the hell away from that house.

"You know you're overreacting." Leggy said as she waved and blew kisses to the house behind us.

"I just don't approve of eating sheep's stomach."

"But it was my dream home...everyone had red hair" She turned back around to face me.

I turned to look at her, "Their hair was ginger."

"It was red." She growled back at me.

"Leggy, it was ginger and they all had beards...even the women!"

"Whatever...poo-face."

I kicked her. I was victorious this time. Mwhahaha!

--

Just thought I'd add something about dear Shamus, the real Shamus, he doesn't go to school thingy anymore (okay, I'm getting really sick and tired of calling it school thingy, it is actually called jasp) so anyway he doesn't go to jasp :( :( :( he's gone back into mainstream school.

And in the next chapter, Leggy and Bunny should hopefully reach Castle Rock, hopefully being the keyword there.

Pip Pip!

PS: I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far since chappie one. Your reviews make me smile when I find them lurking about in my inbox :)


	6. Sophie!

Disclaimer: (I thought I should start doing these so I don't get sued or anything...unlikely...but just in case) I own everyone in this chapter except Jolene aka Leggy...she is a real person – Blondie 03 – check out her story 'Anywhere But Here' – I'm in it :) Weeeeeeee!

Author's Note(s): My babies! I'm so sorry that I've left it for so long! But my computer has been really fucked up for almost a month, I mean I'm typing on mine but mine doesn't have the internet, the one that does have the internet has decided to be a complete an utter little mechanical smelly poo-head. So I'm going to post this at jasp because they have the internet there! Wee!

Other news: (this basically is about me because I'm selfish and I enjoy complaining -) hehe) boys are smelly…well…not really…they just suck…I officially hate my boyfriend…probably going to break up with him cos he's a bloody wanker (British anger coming through) I'm warning you now girls, just stay away from boys…unless their name happens to be Kiefer Sutherland or Captain Jack Sparrow…but you better stay away from them to because they're mine! All mine! Mwhahaha!

Anyway…just going to say…if I break up with my boyfriend (who shall now be known as 'wanker-head')…I'm going to be become a lesbian…seriously…so any curious girls out there…you know…email me…

And to my buddy Sophie, I heard 'love shack' on the radio today…it brought back so many memories about our summer fling sigh lol, anyway, this chapter's for you dude!

Chapter Six: Sophie!

We had been driving forever, or should I say I had been driving forever? I had asked Leggy to switch places with me in the driver's seat when it was beginning to get dark…

#flashback#

"Run rabbit! Run rabbit!

Run. Run. Run.

Here comes the farmer with his

Gun. Gun -"

"Leggy! For the last time stop singing!" I tried to kick her again but she quickly avoided my attack and the car swerved to the right.

Leggy let out a high shrill, I don't know if it was because I'd tried to kick her or if it was because the car had swerved. But who cares? It sounded hilarious, like a violin…on crack…

I got the car quickly back onto the road, if you could call it a road; there hadn't been any more buildings since we left the Scottish cowboy family. Therefore, Leggy and I were on a dirt track just heading…in whatever direction we were heading…

Leggy seemed to have calmed herself down and started humming. That I didn't mind. It was a hell of a lot better than all the nursery rhymes she'd been singing. I think I'll get her a part time job at a kindergarten while we're in Castle Rock.

The humming didn't last long. It had turned into whistling, half an hour later; the whistling had turned into la-ing. And then…the nursery rhymes began to repeat themselves.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout,

Here's my handle and here's my -"

"Can we switch now?" I pleaded, hoping that she'd have to concentrate on her driving so much that she wouldn't sing…or do the actions…believe me…she was actually doing the actions…

"Just give me ten minutes." She replied before bursting into 'Three Blind Mice'.

#end flashback#

She had fallen asleep five minutes after that, halfway through 'Hickory Dickory Dock'. Literally halfway through, one second she was singing and the next she had fallen asleep.

God knows and I know that the silence was wonderful, but because it had happened so quickly I'd swerved again. And there must have been a bump or something in the road because the car jerked when I got back onto the 'road', I didn't stop or look back. I feared that it could have been a little baby porcupine, but at the same time, I knew if I had stopped and had seen that I had a permanently crippled Scottish cowboy…I wouldn't have helped…

It was dark, and there was a light to my left, a convenience store! Food! Cherry twists ahoy!

#many many hours later#

I woke up in the front passenger seat, Leggy was driving, and it was daylight. I felt dizzy as I tried to stretch out my tired limbs.

"You bought cherry twists and you didn't give me any." Leggy said through gritted teeth, not taking her eyes off of the road.

"What?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I woke up to find you all giddy on a sugar high. You'd eaten all the cherry twists."

"Why didn't you just go back into the convenience store and some for yourself?"

"Because I woke up when you crashed us into a ditch in the middle of nowhere," she said as she made a right on the street. I looked in the pocket mirror that was on the dashboard, I had dust all over my face, and looking more closely at Leggy, so did she.

"Oh," I murmured, sitting up straight.

Note to self:

Don't let Leggy near a jukebox in public.

Never eat cherry twists again. Ever.

Wait a minute…street? We were on a street?

"Leggy…where are we?" I asked as she made another turn.

"Castle Rock baby!"

We wooted in unison.

"Why do you keep turning…you're…you're circling this block…"

"I don't know where anyone lives" Leggy replied innocently. "And, besides, there's this really cute guy mowing the lawn on the other side…shirtless!"

I looked at her with mock surprise and then I got suspicious, "how long have you been circling this block exactly?"

"About an hour." She replied in the most Leggy-ish of ways, like it was completely normal to circle…I looked for the street sign…the View? We had been circling the rich side of town for an hour? They must think we're complete retards…well…they'd be right for at least one of us…

"Hey, there's Aurora's house!" I pointed to the intimidating mansion-like structure.

"Dude! Are we staying there? It looks so freaking ritzy!" She replied like a kid as she pulled up to the curb.

We got out and went up the stairs to the porch, the door was ajar. I knocked on the door as I peered in, "Aurora? Soph?"

There she was, sat on the stairs, fat with pregnancy…haha. She was gasping for breath, boy; she really was excited to see me.

I stepped towards her on the marble floor, I heard Leggy utter a 'wow' behind me as she took in the roman-like columns and high ceilings. We'd be living it up now I tell thee.

I stepped in water, I looked down at my trainers, and there was water all the way up to Sophie on the stairs, just a few feet away.

"Are you okay?" I took one big stride and was soon crouched down on the floor, eye-level with Sophie who was still gasping for breath.

She looked at me with frightened eyes, "my water broke."

It took my mind to release what she meant; she was giving me a weird look when I didn't react.

"My waters broke!" She said again.

It sunk in. "The baby!" I exclaimed.

"The baby!" Cried Leggy. "The baby…?" She looked at Sophie and me with a questioning glance and the looked at Sophie's obvious bump. "Oh…the baby."

"When did it happen?" I asked Sophie

"About ten minutes ago."

"Have you called for an ambulance?"

"No, I…I couldn't get up." She said gesturing to the bump.

It was mean of me but I giggled as I pulled her up to her feet. Leggy was next to me and was helping, they quickly exchanged greetings.

I looked at Leggy, "Go call 911, get an ambulance." She trotted off to find a phone, after Sophie pointed towards the reception room.

"Julie, I want Eyeball. I want him to be there." As I looked back at her, the rebel I'd left had become a blubbering cherub. Tears started to pool down her cheeks. "I need him to be there."

I held her as she clung on to me, it was pretty emotional, I could have cried myself, but Leggy's call stopped me from doing so:

"What's the number for 911?" Her voice came from the reception room on my left.

Sophie pulled back from me, "Oh…she's the," she made her finger go round in a little circle next to her head, "loopy one."

"That's one way of describing her." Something then popped into my head, "where is everyone?"

"Aurora and her family are staying with her aunt for the summer, Eyeball's at the diner…I think."

I nodded and called back to Leggy, "Put the phone down bi-atch! We're driving!"

Sophie and I began walking to the door as Leggy emerged as if from nowhere…wooo…

"Wait, you got anything to take, like some spare clothes or anything that I can go and get?" I asked as I let go of Sophie's arm.

"Yeah, there's a bag under the bed in mine and Eyeball's room, up the stairs, make a left on the right wing, second door to the right." She smiled

I was appalled. I knew this house was big…but big enough to have wings? Dude…I knew this was going to be sweet.

"Leggy, take Sophie to the car." I ordered, I turned to Sophie, "I'll go and get your things." Captain Bunny is in control. I was amazed at my calmness as I plodded up the stairs and found myself surrounded by expensive painting with rich colors, tapestries and lots and lots and lots of urns.

I was back downstairs in less than five minutes, I'll be honest, I was running. Not only because it was huge but there was something made of rubber that had obviously been used lying in the middle of the bed in Sophie and Eyeball's room. Eew. I knew they'd done it, obviously if Sophie's pregnant. But damn, how long had that thing been there? It was nearly 11am…I shuddered again.

Wait a minute…why would they use protection if Sophie's pregnant? It's a bit darn late if you ask me.

I was back outside and nearing the car, Sophie was pressing herself against the back seat, and if I were in her position I'd be doing the same thing. Leggy, sitting in the driver's seat, had turned around and was puffing and panting like some sort of horny gorilla, right at Sophie.

I put the bag on the car floor at the back, "Leggy what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm showing Sophie some breathing techniques," she said, pausing to say it and then continuing immediately after.

I walked around to the back of the car and as I passed where Sophie was sitting, she grabbed onto my arm and yanked me down so she could whisper into my ear, "if you leave me alone with her again I swear I'll bust a cap in your ass."

Aah…there's the Sophie I remember and love. I pulled away, and went to the driver's side, I opened the door, "move aside Leggy."

"I thought I was driving?"

"Afraid not, you drive like a little old lady." I said as she slid along to the passenger seat.

"Well, at least I don't crash into ditches, Bunny." She said my name with emphasise.

I skilfully kicked her as I sat down.

"Bunny?" Sophie asked from the back.

"To cut a long story short, Soph, Bunny's my real name, but you can still call me Julie." I revved the engine and we were off.

Sophie started snort laughing, "Your name is Bunny!" gasp "I can't believe it" snort "Bunny?" snort snort "that's funny as fuck!" gasp snort gasp.

I tried to ignore her as I drove way over the limit towards the diner, I remembered the way, it was where Ace took me for our first date. Ace. My heart suddenly leapt at the thought of seeing him again.

"Jesus! Slow down will you! You almost knocked over that old woman!" Leggy exclaimed.

Sophie, being the treasure that she is, turned round in her seat and yelled, "Move it grandma! I'm having a baby!"

The old lady just shook her first in response, then Sophie reached forward and grabbed my shoulder and squeezed I almost swerved…almost…she started screaming.

"Contraction?" Leggy asked

"What the fuck does it look like?" Sophie spat at Leggy.

Oh, this was going to be fun, these two were going to get on like a house on fire.

I pulled up outside the diner and jumped out of the car ten seconds later when Sophie's contraction had stopped and she'd let go.

"Jul – I mean, Bunny." She said as she nudged her head towards Leggy.

Right, don't leave them alone together.

"Come on, Leggy."

"What do you need me for?"

"Just come on, will you?" I said opening her door and dragging her out.

"But I was going to show her some more breathing techniques."

"No, she'll be fine for a few seconds without you." I said as we reached the door.

I swung it open. We must have been a sight, neither us had showered since we'd left, we were covered in dust from crashing into the ditch, and our hair probably looked as through we'd been combing it with a rake…I'm sure everyone knows what high speeds in a car do to you're hair…

I glanced around; curious and amused eyes looked back. I saw the back of Eyeball's head in the corner booth. I walked towards it and began talking as Leggy followed, "Eyeball, you've got to come quick, it's -"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw the other occupants of the booth. There, sitting opposite Eyeball, was the man I'd come back for, the man I'd dreamt about for months. Ace Merrill, and sitting on his lap was some red-head, attached to his lips. I couldn't speak. Tears threatened to fall. My eyes wouldn't leave what they were staring at, refusing to believe.

Leggy had stopped behind me and was poking me in the side. Eyeball had heard me and turned around in his seat, "Juiliette…" he followed my gaze.

Ace looked up and I couldn't look away. I could have cried. Leggy whispered in my ear, "Bee, everyone's looking at us."

"You want to take a picture, it'll last longer?" The red-head on Ace's lap attempted to joke (I say attempted because no one laughed and I could have cut off her head with a pair of hedge trimmers), looking at Leggy and me with disgust. That snapped me out of it; I was back onto the mission at hand…although I'm sure that chocolate milkshake would stain that tiny pink dress of hers perfectly…

I looked at Eyeball, resisting myself to pick up the milkshake, "Sophie's in labour." I said plainly.

He stood up immediately, "What? Where is she?" He demanded grabbing his jacket.

"In our car, outside."

I turned around and looked at Leggy, who was looking at Ace. She walked past me and to the table, I turned away. She was probably going to chat up…what was his name? Vince? Yeah, Vince, he seemed like her type…what am I saying?...everyone's Leggy's type.

I followed Eyeball to the door, there was shriek behind us, we both turned. Leggy, God bless her, had read my mind. She'd picked up the chocolate milkshake and tipped it over the red-head and Ace.

I swear, even though she can be dim at times, I would have asked her to marry me at that moment in an instant…if either of us were lesbians…and if I was remotely attracted to her…

Author's Note(s): Well, you lucky lucky readers you, you get two to three chapters rolled into one. Just over nine freaking pages (one line to be exact). How generous am I? You can thank, praise or worship me by sending me a review. Go on, you know you want to.

I promise promise promise that I'll update in two weeks at the most!

Pip Pip :runs to the toilet cos she really needs to pee:


	7. The Baby

Disclaimer: (I thought I should start doing these so I don't get sued or anything...unlikely...but just in case) Main characters: I own Bunny. I own Sophie (she's my bi-atch). And Leggy owns herself…I don't know where she is :( haven't heard from my Leggy-poos in ages. I want my Leggy-poos! Waaaah! Stephen King owns the other characters (duh) but Rob Reiner owns the gorgeousness of the other characters because he gave them gorgeousness in the movie! All hail Rob Reiner! And any of the other characters that you see are also mine. All mine. Like the pube I can see on my bed……………………………………………………

Author's Note(s): Many apologies for the long wait. Things have really gone downhill for me. I had the pooeyest Christmas ever – I was alone on the actual day because I don't get on with my grandparents and that's where my family went. And the day after wanker-head broke up with me! Bloody bastard! So yeah, I was pretty low for weeks, because I have to see him at jasp (edu centre) every week and I don't know what to say to him. And now there's like five guys after me on this website called faceparty…so life's been complicated. So many many many many many many many many many many apologies.

Sophie being the darling that she is has offered to kick wanker head's ass for me…anyone else who makes that offer will get a… captain jack sparrow transformer…captain jack sparrow transforms into a naked captain jack sparrow…review now while stocks last! And trust me stocks probably won't last because…er…you know…NAKED CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!

On a lighter and less depressing note: anyone who has any ideas for things they'd like to see happen in this story send them in. I say ideas not people, I'm planning a fic that, if you want to be in it, you can be…posted soon so look out for that, and AOH is going to be back up soon after a looooooooong break.

Chapter Seven: The baby

Me and Eyeball walked out the door, he immediately climbed into the car to attend to Sophie, who was breathing heavily and had a deep red blush smoothed over her cheeks. I kept the door of the diner open, waiting for Leggy to grace us with her presence.

"Baby, are you okay?" Eyeball asked Sophie tenderly, sitting next to her in the back seat.

"Do I look okay!" She began panting quickly and I knew what was coming, another contraction, "give me your hand!" She demanded, looking at Eyeball.

He obeyed quickly. Sophie started screaming and then…so did Eyeball.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" And that was Sophie's mouth uttering those nasty nasty words. I will not repeat what Eyeball yelled out in his moment of pain, for your ears shall fall off if I do! Or your eyes will pop out since your reading this…

Leggy finally came out, I immediately hugged her and thanked her for defending my honor? No no. She didn't do that she… avenged my broken heart!

"Thank you so much! I can't believe you did that – I mean – I was thinking about doing the exact same thing! Awe Leggy, you're the best." I pulled away, slightly uncomfortable because everyone in the diner could see us through the windows.

Author's Note: Don't worry this isn't the end of the chapter I just got the greatest fuckinest idea ever! The blonde that was on Ace's lap is now a red head – all will become clear soon – I don't want to give too much away. Back to the story:

"I know, I like red headed men but girls – yuck! And she was so snotty." She replied somewhat modestly.

"Wait a minute. Don't you know who that was? The guy who's lap she was sat on?" I stopped and looked at her.

"No. Why? Who was he?" She also stooped.

"That was Ace!" I said as a look of disbelief exploded on Leggy's face.

"Him? In there? That was Ace!"

I nodded my head in a reply.

She shook her head, "Alright! It's on now!" She began to march back up to the diner.

"Leggy! No! We got to take Sophie and Eyeball to the hospital." I grabbed her arm as she was inches before the door. "And what are you going to do to him anyway? He'd snap you in two."

She looked at me peevishly, "Fine."

We got Back into the front seats of the car, Sophie was holding her bump while Eyeball was moaning that she'd crippled him:

"Look at my hand! Look what you've done to my hand!"

I looked in the rearview mirror and saw that it was red and slightly bruised. Damn, what the hell was my shoulder going to look like?

"Okay. Eyeball this is Leggy. Leggy this is Eyeball." I said before starting the engine and knocking over a mailbox when we pulled away from the curb. Oops.

"Leggy?" He looked at her with confusion.

"My name's Jolene. Bunny just made Leggy up, it's a nickname." She said the last part, motioning to me.

"Bunny?" He looked at me the Leggy then me again.

"It's my real name, I made Juiliette up."

"Bunny is your real name?" I could tell that this wasn't going to be easy, letting everyone know my real name.

"Yeah," I turned my eyes back to the road.

Laughter then filled the backseat, Sophie was holding onto her bump and trying to hold her laughter in while Eyeball was holding his stomach, rolling around and letting in his laughter blurt out. I turned the radio on and turned it up to block it out. Eyeball's laughter still overpowered the music. Damn.

We reached the hospital moments later, when we got to the front desk, after Sophie waddled (haha) after us, they stuck her in a wheelchair and wheeled her away. The three of us followed in pursuit but ended up getting lost for about ten minutes in the canteen…we were hungry!

We then heard a familiar sound, Sophie screaming in agony. Leggy stood up and pointed in the direction it came from and then yelling in a mock British accent, "Tally ho!" She ran off while me and Eyeball looked at each other, shrugged and then followed.

Sophie was on one of those trolley type things in a gown being wheeled somewhere by people in uniform aka doctors and nurses, when we found her.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" She yelled to us as the uniform people pushed her into a room.

"Baby, we got lost, we couldn't find you." Eyeball said from the side of her bed/trolley.

"Is that ketchup on your mouth?" She asked him suspiciously.

"No." He answered quickly. Too quickly. But Sophie didn't notice, she was too preoccupied by the beginnings of another contraction, grabbing onto Eyeball's already 'crippled' hand.

When the contraction was over a doctor looked up her gown and said that she'd dilated. Me and Leggy shuddered at the same time.

We stayed in the delivery room, but near the door. But about twenty minutes into 'the giving of birth', Leggy decided to make our presence known:

"Push Sophie! Push! Push like your having a really big poo!"

Everyone in the delivery room, including myself, looked at Leggy in shock. A woman, who I guessed was the midwife, was the first to speak, "Will someone get her out of here?"

I volunteered and grabbed Leggy's arm, and dragged her out of there, into the corridor.

Note to Self:

Don't let Leggy near a jukebox in public.

Never eat cherry twists again. Ever.

Don't let Leggy go near a delivery room.

We went to the waiting room to wait…obviously. Leggy went to get us some coffee and I decided to go wash my face in the toilets. Not in the actual toilet but in the sink that's in the toilet room…yeah.

As soon as the door swung shut behind me tears began to fall. How could this be happening? How could the man I loved be with someone else? How could I stay in Castle Rock knowing that I could bump into him or even worse, her, at any given moment? I couldn't let that happen, I had to leave.

I marched over to the sink and washed my face and hands, wiping away the dirt and the tears.

When I re-emerged from the toilets, Leggy was in the waiting room, lazily flicking through a magazine, two small paper cups of coffee were on a small table with magazines and leaflets on it, in the centre of the room.

"Are you okay?" Leggy asked with concern as soon as I sat down.

I reached over for the cup of coffee, "Yeah." I lied.

"You don't look it." She said simply, tossing the magazine onto the table without knocking over her cup of coffee.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed. That's all." I reassured her, taking a sip of my hot coffee.

"He's crazy for going out with that tramp. You're way prettier than her."

I just sighed in response.

#three hours later#

Waiting had become boring, so I and Leggy decided to play charades, much to the annoyance of the staff that kept walking past.

#another hour later#

The caffeine had gotten to Leggy after several cups of coffee:

"Do you think we could go and visit Shamus sometime? Isn't that a cool name? Shamus. Shamus Shamus Shamus Shamus. Wonder what we'd call our children… Maybe he'd wear a kilt on our wedding day! And there might be bag-pipes! We might even get married in Scotland – I might see ole Nessy, that crafty beast that – ooooo look a squirrel!" And with that she ran outside and chased a squirrel that she'd seen through the window.

#two hours later#

I had now read every magazine, leaflet and poster that was in that waiting room…twice. Leggy had not yet returned. I would have been worried but I was distracted by Eyeball, who was bursting through the door with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, how is she?" I asked, standing up from my seat.

"She's asleep. Do you want to come see the baby?"

"Yeah. That'd be great."

We began walking down the corridor, we didn't speak, Eyeball seemed to be filled with nervous energy. I guessed he'd be going out celebrating with the guys later on.

"So…boy or girl?" I asked as we turned yet another corner, I prayed that we weren't lost again.

"Girl, I was sort of hoping for a boy but…what ya goin to do huh?" He answered with a shrug.

"Thought of a name yet?"

"We talked about it before. I know Soph liked Lila so…I think we'll go with that."

"Lila…that's a pretty name. I like it."

We turned another corner to find Leggy talking to an old man in a wheelchair. He seemed frightened, you would be too. Not only did she already have the dust on her face from earlier but now she had an assortment of leaves and twigs sticking out of her hair. I walked over and grabbed her by the arm, the old man looked at me with a thankful glance.

When the three of us got to the baby-display thing, we looked through the glass where Eyeball was pointing to. There was Lila.

Eyeball, Leggy and myself stood there for quite some time before one of us spoke.

"Hey, I'm gona go ring the guys, okay? Be back soon." And with that eyeball left me and Leggy to admire baby Lila.

Well, I was admiring the baby, but as soon as Eyeball was out of earshot, Leggy leaned toward me and whispered, without taking her eyes off of the baby: "It doesn't look human."

I gently prodded her in the side.

Author's Note: This happened today, the day I'm posting this – 18th of Feb, I got this thing through the mail saying that one of my poems is going to be published in a book! Woo! And on another note my profile on that faceparty website is going to be put on my profile on here – I have a pic on it! You can see me! Woo!

Pip Pip – love all you guys! Remember the Captain Jack Sparrow Transformer now:D


	8. Pudding, Drunks and Mad Blinking

Disclaimer: (I thought I should start doing these so I don't get sued or anything...unlikely...but just in case) Main characters: I own Bunny. I own Sophie (she's my bi-atch). And Leggy owns herself…Stephen King owns the other characters (duh) but Rob Reiner owns the gorgeousness of the other characters because he gave them gorgeousness in the movie! All hail Rob Reiner! And any of the other characters that you see are also mine. All mine. Like the pube I can see on my bed……………………………………………………

Author's Note(s): Well. AOH is back baby! Woo! Really hope I don't neglect this fic though…this one's my ickle baby. And I love all you dudes who've reviewed! I would have updated the other night but four things have happened: 1. I went in the shower, only planning to be in for about ten/fifteen minutes, and got distracted by the new shower curtain, it's made of nylon and it absorbs the water sort of thing…so it kept sticking to my arm, and I was just like 'cool…' and sticking myself to the new shower curtain for about an hour. 2. The boy problems are sort of back but not as bad…gah. I hate myself. 3. I felt really sick earlier because I had way too much ben and jerry's cookie dough…I know! Even ice-cream is against me now! And 4. Fanfiction decided to be a giant poo face and I couldn't upload anything! But on with the chapter (and I have no idea where it will lead :smiles sheepishly:)

* * *

#Chapter Eight – Pudding, Drunks and Mad Blinking#

"Wow. That was fun." Leggy said as we walked through the front door of Aurora's house. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, and I didn't really care. I just wanted sleep, sweet heavenly sleep.

We'd stayed at the hospital a few more hours, Sophie hadn't woken up and Eyeball said the guys were coming to pick him up so that they could celebrate 'Cobra style'. I wanted to avoid running into Ace again and Leggy sensed that, she was the one who had suggested we leave before Eyeball. Maybe she really does have ESP…the milkshake incident and now that…spooky.

She dropped our bags onto the floor as she looked around, "I wonder where the kitchen is…" She wandered away into the reception room as I closed and locked the front door; Eyeball had given us a spare key.

"You want anything?" I heard her call from what seemed like miles away. This house really was huge.

"Depends what there is." I wandered off to search for her, noticing the 'waters of Sophie' puddle near the stairs and decided that we should clean that up before the love birds got home with Lila.

I found Leggy a few moments later in a pristine white kitchen with marble tiles and stainless steel fittings. She was doing a typical Leggy thing: rummaging in the fridge.

"Guess what I found…" She said in a sing-song voice, she must have heard the swing doors swing shut behind me?

"What have you found?" I said in an un-amused voice, wondering what sort of delights would be hidden in the magical fridge. Sarcasm ahoy.

Leggy shut the fridge door by nudging it with her hip, in her hands she held the most fantastic drool worthy thing I have ever seen (no. not Ace). In her hands was a giant bowl of fudgy chocolaty gooey pudding stuff…unless Aurora's family had a thing for refrigerating their poop.

Our eyes wide, staring at the loveliness in the bowl, I spoke what was on both of our minds: "Get me a spoon!"

Leggy was already prepared, she picked up two spoons that she had already gotten out and put on the worktop. And it's a good job she was prepared because one more moment of looking at that pudding stuff and I would have just shoved my head right into the bowl.

We immediately began devouring it – after Leggy's ceremonial smelling ritual, her exact words were: "mmmmmmm…num nums" – don't ask. I don't know what num nums are either, or maybe it was just a weird Leggy phrase…yeah, that was probably it.

#half an hour later#

Sprawled out on white leather, me sat sideways in the armchair, leggy laid on the sofa. Chocolate probably smeared around our faces.

"Can't eat anymore. Stomach full." Leggy said looking into the almost empty bowl. "But arm won't stop feeding me." She forced in another spoonful.

"How much is left?" I grumbled, licking my spoon.

She lifted the bowl up to show me, "Just a few more mouthfuls." She replied, sputtering pudding everywhere.

I giggled at the sight and declared, "We can do it! As God and that sculpture of a naked lady over there as our witness's. We will finish the pudding!" I held up my spoon for some strange reason.

Leggy cheered, sputtering even more pudding everywhere. "Hey B?"

"Yes, Leggy-poos?"

"Do you think there's something in the pudding?"

My mind went to drugs, but no, Aurora's family wasn't like that…although it could explain the fancy house and cars…I smelt my spoon.

"Uh-oh. There's rum in it."

"To hell with it! I say we finish the pudding!" Leggy said, stumbling over to me.

"I agree, Leggy-poos!"

So we finished the pudding.

#some time later…very later…#

Ouch. My head hurt. It felt like someone was trapped in my brain and trying to kick their way out. Banging noises.

I looked around, the lights were off. I waited for a few moments for my eyes to adjust; even though everything was blurry I could pick out Leggy – passed out on the glass coffee table. That was an accident waiting to happen.

The banging was still going on in my head…there couldn't have been that much rum in that bloody pudding could there? I stood up, after a few attempts of pushing myself out of the leather chair, and felt dizzy.

Holding my head, I looked towards the hall and then the other door which lead to the kitchen, wondering where the bathroom could be, or one of the bathrooms.

I walked towards the hall; the banging noise got louder – what the hell? - And there were voices…oh fuck someone was trying to break in…and doing a pretty crap job at it too. But then again, nobody knew me and Leggy were here, everybody probably thought the house was empty. Oh shit.

Looking around at some means of a weapon to defend myself, I considered whether or not to wake Leggy up, she was braver than me. And I could phone the police while she went to kick burglar butt. No, that was selfish of me. I could here at least three different voices, male voices. Three men against two girls – no way, they could do more than just burgle the place.

I finally picked up an iron poker that was near the fireplace, nudging Leggy to wake her up. She hit me in the face without waking up. I'd forgotten how much of a deep sleeper she could be after drinking. Damn.

So, it was three men against one girl. Crap crap crap crap crap CRAP! The element of surprise was a weapon itself. Maybe if I just ran into the hall, opened the front and swung the poker around a few times I might knock or seriously injure them? I hoped so.

I ran screaming, through the darkness, into the hall, the porch light was on – they really were shit burglars – opened the door and swung the poker around a few times with my eyes closed. It didn't meet anything.

I opened my eyes, wondering what had happened, if I had just imagined the whole thing. My eyes squinted because of the porch light; I could make out two people.

"Hey Jul – I mean…Bunny." The laughter that followed after I recognized as Eyeball's. "I was wondering when you were guna let me in."

My eyes had begun to adjust, Eyeball was leaning on Vince, Vince also looked drunk, joining in on Eyeball's laughter, but Eyeball was beyond drunk, he was wasted.

"Come on you homos. I don't really want to hang around here, okay?" A voice said, as I heard footsteps come from the right of the porch towards the door. The voice was Ace's.

Vince had walked past me into the hall, dragging Eyeball, and continued into the reception room. I was alone on the porch, my only company was the sound of the footsteps that belonged to the man I love coming closer every second.

I still held the iron poker. I must have been a sight because he froze when he saw me.

"Juliette." He whispered, his eyes showing me an emotion that I couldn't put a name to.

I'd forgotten how beautiful my name sounded when he spoke it, but Juliette wasn't my name. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I didn't know what to do, part of me wanted to bury myself into his chest, cry and say how much I've missed him and how much I love him. And the other part wanted to beat the hell out of him with the iron poker because of what I'd seen at the diner. That red head.

I started crying so suddenly, that it surprised both of us, and I couldn't stop it. After so many months of longing, to finally to be so close to what I wanted, to what I needed, and yet it still be so far out of reach. I dropped the iron poker and covered my face with my hands, my shoulders shaking. That red head.

I turned and ran, bumping into Vince as I did so, into the hall and up the stairs. I ran whichever way my legs took me, not knowing what room I was being lead to. I slammed the door behind me and turning the lock, a bedroom, crying loudly, not caring if they could here me downstairs.

There was a pounding at the door, and I could feel it move on my back with the force, "Blue." Ace, his nickname for me. The memories of what we had and how I might never have them again made me cry even harder.

"Blue, open the fucking door." I didn't move, tried to stay quiet, keeping the crying noises to whimpering sounds. "NOW!"

I cried, how I cried. I managed to speak. "Why should I?"

"Because we need to talk." His voice became softer, coaxing.

"Then talk." I said harshly, wiping my eyes on my sleeve and managing to get a load of dust in my eye. I hadn't changed my clothes from when I crashed the car into the ditch.

"Not like this." His voice desperate.

I blinked madly, searching the room for a clean towel, something, anything.

"Baby?"

"Don't 'baby' me John Merrill Junior." I yelled at the door, looking through the drawers. "Not after what you've done!"

"What? You mean that red-head? That's nothing! She's nothing!" A few more aggressive bangs at the door.

I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say. What could I have said? I forgive you? Fuck no. I found a cloth and began to wipe my eye with it, soon regaining some sort of sight…well…blurry sight.

"You were the one who left Julie. Just remember that." The hurt in his voice shot through me and I felt weak and guilty. He was Ace Merrill, tough guy, how could a stupid lying girl like me hurt him?

He wasn't near the door anymore; I could hear his footsteps grow quieter as he walked down the hall. I was ashamed of myself, not only for leaving and hurting him, but, he just gave me a second chance, and I just blew it. I couldn't let him go. What the hell was I thinking? I loved him? Why was I letting him walking away? Why was I stood with a cloth held on my eye having all these thoughts and not doing a god damn thing about them?

I ran to the door, unlocked it, opened it, and ran through it.

He turned around.

* * *

#Author's Note#

A lovely cliffhanger for you all…Mwhahahahaha! I promise I will try to update within at least two weeks, maybe sooner, since I am on this crazy sort of updating frenzy. But this chappie is longer than I planned it to be, so be grateful! I love you all! Review you gorgeous dudes!


	9. The Lovers Reunite

Disclaimer: (I thought I should start doing these so I don't get sued or anything...unlikely...but just in case) Main characters: I own Bunny. I own Sophie (she's my bi-atch). And Leggy owns herself…Stephen King owns the other characters (duh) but Rob Reiner owns the gorgeousness of the other characters because he gave them gorgeousness in the movie! All hail Rob Reiner! And any of the other characters that you see are also mine. All mine. Like the pube I can see on my bed……………………………………………………

Author's Notes: Sorry sorry sorry for the wait. I truly am. Distractions people! Men and exams! I'll actually keep my note short this time! (I'm shocked also). Going to include a few lines from the last chapter so you sort of know what's going on and crap.

#Chapter Nine – The Lovers Reunite?#

What the hell was I thinking? I loved him? Why was I letting him walk away? Why was I stood with a cloth held on my eye having all these thoughts and not doing a god damn thing about them?

I ran to the door, unlocked it, opened it, and ran through it.

He turned around.

I still held the cloth up against my eye and looked at him with a pleading eye, I fumbled with my words, not making anything legible, just annoying grunting noises.

I didn't know what to say. The man I loved, the man I had come back for was stood right in front of me and I couldn't say anything. Those three little words would do. Why wasn't my mind working? Why wasn't I saying anything?

Ace was looking at me expectantly and had fully turned around to look at me. He looked as uncomfortable as I felt, our eyes met and I felt my eyes watering again, tears flowed down my okay eye, the other eye stung. I gasped at the pain.

Ace had looked away and was rubbing his temples, his body was turning from me and I knew he was going to leave. I had to say something.

"Ace…" My voice was barely above a whisper but he heard, his head shot up at your eyes locked. I hated myself, the pain I had heard in his voice and now the pain in his eyes tore through me. How could I have been so selfish? Why did I have to leave so quickly? I was protecting myself. That's what I had done. I knew Ace loved me…but not to this extent, he looked as if he was going to start crying. And that was a scary prospect, making a grown man cry is bad enough, but Ace Merrill? That's a whole different ball game.

He too looked as if he were struggling for words, our gazes left each other as we stood feet apart, arguing with ourselves. He was the one who broke the lengthy silence.

"Why?" I looked up at him, and the hurt he showed scared me.

I shook my head, tears rushing back out in streams, I made those horrible choking noises as I cried, gasping for breath, I sniffled and shook too, and I felt at my most pathetic. "I. Don't. Know." I slobbered out in between my wailing.

I was looking down at the floor, my hair hiding my face, I didn't want him to see my face when I cried. The red in my cheeks, the streaks of tears, the possible snot and drool.

I saw his feet, he was wearing his shiny shoes, and I'm not sure why but that made me cry even harder. I felt his hands on my arms, he moved his hands up and down them, and it felt so soothing and electric. Like the sensation you get when the water in the shower is really hot. But this was more than that, this was what I'd been praying for, this was my sweetheart, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

My crying became quieter and I gently sniffled into his shirt, I wiped my nose on his shoulder and heard him chuckle and felt his hands squeeze me (nowhere rude…sick minded readers).

My left arm still held the cloth at my eye, Ace pulled back from me and pulled my arm away from my eye too. I couldn't see out of my eye that well, everything was blurry and difficult to make out.

His eyes went blank as he looked at me (I still have one good eye…), "What did you do in there?" He asked worriedly, gesturing towards what happened in the bedroom to make this happen to my eye.

"It was just a bit of dust, I wiped my eye on my sleeve." I said simply whilst shrugging. I was then amazed at how simple that actually was, me and Ace had to be back together now right? We were being normal! Yay!

"A bit of dust?" He asked skeptically, squinting at my bad eye. "Can you see anything with it?" Worry had seeped back into his voice.

"Sort of, it's kind of blurry but I can make things out."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He said, putting the palm of his hand over my good eye.

I laughed at how he was over-reacting, I could still see it was just a little blurry. I folded my arms smugly, "Four".

He removed his hand away from my good eye and looked at me with worry, "One."

I also began to feel worried, because he was worried and I didn't know how bad my eye actually looked. I thought a little blood shot and watery, possibly swollen, but nothing serious.

I turned to Ace with scared eyes, "What does it look like?"

He stood back from peering at me eye and scratched the back of his neck, something he did when he didn't want to tell the truth.

I looked at him sternly, "Don't lie."

"Well, Julie…it aint pretty." He slide his arm around me and coaxed me to walk with him, "I think we should take you to the hospital." He looked at me and then looked away again, what did my eye look like?

It must have looked pretty nasty because Ace pulled up my arm with the cloth in and placed it in front of my eye for me. He guided me down the stairs, and yelled to the others that were in the house that we'd back soon.

I heard curious questions, but neither of us answered them, we just got into his car and drove to the hospital.

#Author's Note: I'm impressed, this only took me an hour to do (including the thinking parts like "Hmmmmm…what to do? What to do?") Anyway, not really at a cliffhanger, I think, I've not written for so long I've forgotten what cliffhangers are! Argh! Well, the next chapter isn't going to start where we left off, it'll be like…after they've figured out what's wrong with Bunny's eye (of course I already know…being the author and all. Hahaha)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Just two quick notes:

To Sophie – love you and I've finally updated this and the others! Go me!

To Sara – that mysterious shower curtain I mentioned in Chapter Eight? I do believe (after asking my mum) that it's from Tescos. Has fish on it. Good luck on your search :P

(I'm amazed at how short the Author's Notes have been, if you don't review the chapter please review my shortening notes? Come on…this is good for me…) Love you all!

Oh and another thing – as next chapter is chapter ten (yay!) there will be shout outs to everyone that has reviewed this fic so far! Love you all still!

And it's my birthday on the 13th! I'll finally be sixteen! Woo!

And I forgot about my Leggy-Poos birthday…so I'll try and make it up to her in one of the later chapters. I haven't heard from her in a while…

God damn my Author's Notes have turned out long! Poop…


	10. The Hospital: Part One

Author's Notes: I know I said that I'd hopefully be updating sooner because it's now the Summer Holidays but I've just been out of fanfiction writing for some reason. Not in the zone as much as I used to be. But I shall change for my darling fans! And my muse – Dean; love ya baby - just inspired me big time, not for this fic in particular, just a general inspiration buzz, so I'm typing incredibly fast for me (smoke rises from keyboard). Yeah…that fast…

Don't think he's even seen Stand By Me…

Anyway - Shout-outs:

Sophie: My true love! Soya The Pimp!

Leggy: I haven't heard from you in forever! Where are you? (cries uncontrollably)

Anna

Odd Girl In Band Shirts

CiCi

Sara: I haven't heard from you either…why are all my friends disappearing? It's a conspiracy! (shifty eyes)

Mel

lost-delirious-crazy

lora

lifegoeson-unfortunately: You remind me of…me… 0o

freaky: ooh la la

Simon: My Hitch! Bwhahahaha!

OTHlover04: You're the only person to wish me happy birthday (single tear) Thank You!

FashionVictim7185: (thumbs up) Ace is hot! …and you'll have to wait and see

Get A Room: This is your favorite 'Stand By Me' fic? (blows kiss…in a non-lesbian way…)

Thank you to all of you!

Chapter 10: The Hospital – Part One

When we arrived at the hospital, my eyesight had gotten worse; so much that I ungracefully fell out of the car…and landed on my ass, which was incredibly amusing to the tour group standing outside the hospital. There was someone looking under the bonnet of the tour bus, it must have broken down outside the hospital. Perfect.

I immediately lowered my head as the heat rushed to my face, Ace came around the other side of the car and helped me up. I could see he was trying to keep a sincere look on his face, but I knew he was silently laughing. I shook his arm off me and stood up by myself, walking a few feet ahead of him towards the hospital entrance.

He caught up to me and put his arm around my shoulders, pulled me towards him, "How are you?"

"Apart from the major embarrassment I just suffered and the pain in my right eye, I'm just peachy." I said as we walked through the doors.

He chuckled and guided me to the reception desk; a burly nurse was stood behind it.

"I meant; how have you been?"

We stopped at the desk, waiting for the nurse to stop filing files, I looked at Ace leaning casually against the desk. I decided I had to tell him the truth, my real name, my past, everything; he had a right to know. But now wasn't the right time, not in a hospital in a crowded room, I had to tell him when we were alone, in a calmer setting where he couldn't over-act and people couldn't look at us.

"I've been okay, I suppose." I looked away at him and to the nurse who was impatiently looking at me.

"Can I help you?" She instantly terrified me with her deep husky voice.

The nurse and Ace were both looking at me expectantly, but I was mesmerized by the nurse's big manly hands with fat sausage-like fingers. I began to wonder if she really was a woman at all.

Ace, sensing that I wasn't going to answer anytime soon, replied to the nurse's question, "Yeah, we'd like to see a doctor."

"Your name, please?" She said looking at Ace and then me and then back to Ace.

"Miss Avalon" I replied, hoping she didn't ask for my first name, I didn't want to make a scene with Ace, not now.

"And what seems to be the problem?" She said polite things, but she said them in an agitating and annoying manner, I wanted to trip her up or put laxatives in her coffee. Something childishly hilarious.

"My eye, I got some dust in it and I can't see that well out of it." That was an understatement, it was getting a lot worse and it was causing a lot of pain.

"I'm sorry, unless it's an emergency you'll have to wait." She looked as if she was going to turn away, but then I spoke up.

"Please, I think it's infected, it shouldn't take long for a doctor to just look at my eye." She probably thought I just needed eye-drops or something, and if that was the case, it really wouldn't take that long, she had to see that I was right.

She looked at me and then at the piece of clothe that was covering my eye. "Like I said Miss, you'll just have to wait like everybody else. Please take a seat." She had stated her position clearly, now I was going to state mine. (Yes – I stole that from the movie. Pure Ace baby)

"Listen Lady, I can barely see out of my fucking eye! Will you please just call a doctor? It'll only take a second!" I'd leant forward on the desk to say this too her in a slightly menacing tone, Ace was looking at me in shock and I'm sure all the other patients behind me were speaking this way to the nurse.

"Take. Your. Seat." She responded through gritted teeth before walking away.

"Well done," Ace said as he sat down on an empty seat.

I sat down into the empty one next to him. "What? She isn't taking into consideration the urgency of the situation." I wanted to fold my arms across my chest but couldn't because one was still holding the cloth on my right eye.

He looked at me with a know-it-all expression on his face. "Then you should have said that it was an emergency."

"I told her the problem; she decided for herself that it wasn't an emergency." I was getting angrier at him for not taking my side. I realized we were arguing and didn't know why.

I thought about the last time I was in the hospital, in the maternity ward with Leggy. I thought about Sophie.

Ace was about to say something, but I cut him off by standing up. I ignored the fact that he was ready to argue back at me, "I'm going to go and check up on Sophie." And without waiting for a response, I walked away and into a corridor, hoping I wouldn't get lost like earlier.

I eventually got to the maternity ward ten minutes later, after walking into three glass windows, one doctor and an old person in a wheelchair. My 'eye' situation was starting to annoy me.

I walked past the nurses' station without a glance, trying to remember which room Sophie was in, I'd already had enough with the staff here. But God was not on my side and obviously wanted me to interact with the medical staff as much as I could.

"Can I help you?" A soft female voice called after me.

I stopped and slowly turning around, I saw a girl; she looked about my age, a few years older maybe. She was awkwardly looking at my eye that was covered by the piece of clothe.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a patient here, Sophie Wren? She had a baby girl a few hours ago." I knew the nurse probably wouldn't let me see her, with it being the middle of the night and visit hours would clearly be over.

"Are you a relative?" She asked, stepping behind the desk at the nurse's station.

"No, I'm a close friend." I couldn't be bothered to lie.

She nodded and flicked through some papers that were attached to a clipboard. "Just a few doors down on your left, room number 18."

I was shocked at her kindness and wondered why she was bending the rules; I guessed she pitied me because of the obvious bad eye.

"Thanks," I replied and saluted her with my other hand.

I turned and walked down the corridor; I stood outside Sophie's room and knocked gently on the door. The blinds were shut so I couldn't see if she was asleep or not. I slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room.

Sophie was still asleep on the bed, baby Lila was in a crib next to the bottom of the bed. I closed the door silently and walked over to the crib, Lila's eyes were half open, I knew she was awake by the way she was moving her limbs. I sat down on a chair that was placed next to the crib; I held her tiny hand in my own and stroked her fingers, my heart turned to mush at that moment. It was hard to believe that this small cherub had been inside Sophie less than 24 hours ago.

I'd never really wanted kids, after all, when you were doing prostitution for money to buy drugs with your dangerous drug dealer boyfriend, you didn't really think about kids. But I'd cleaned up my act, I had Ace back in my life, I had my friends around me, maybe I could settle with Ace. Maybe one day we could have kids of our own. The thought made me smile; Ace Merrill, a family man? I doubted it.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" I looked up to see that Sophie had woken up; she was looking at me with a huge grin.

"She's just darling, Sophie, I'm incredibly happy for you." I was also incredibly jealous; Sophie had a beautiful baby, the love of a nice, good looking guy, and she was staying in amazing house.

I stood up and sat on the side of Sophie's bed, and Sophie, being the abrupt madam that she is asked me about my eye.

"I got some dust in it, eyesight's gone pretty bad, came here to see a doctor about it; hopefully nothing serious, maybe some painkillers and eye-drops."

"You didn't come here to see me then?" She pouted.

"Shut up," I said smiling as we had one of those glorious girly hugs. But then we went back to Sophie's abruptness.

"Can I see?" She said, grinning evilly.

"I don't know, according to Ace it doesn't look good."

"So? The gory the better."

I rolled my one good eye. "Not better for me," I replied as I peeled off the cloth.

"Ewwww." Sophie said as soon as the cloth had uncovered my eye. "Awesome." (I don't think 'awesome' was around in those days…but oh well)

I looked for a towel around the room to put over my eye, deciding that the rag was too dirty. I looked at it as I threw it in the small trash can in the corner of the room, it was covered in yellow puss, there were wet patches which I guessed was tears or water, there was also some unnerving blotches of dark red - blood.

"Wait…you've spoken to Ace?" She looked at me with a perplexed look on her face.

I smiled slowly, picking up a small white wash cloth and dipping it into a bowl of cold water that was placed on the cabinet next to Sophie's bed. "I think we're back together." I placed the cold wet cloth on my eye and sat back down on Sophie's bed. She had a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked her, still smiling, thinking about how I and Ace were back together and not understanding what Sophie was confused about.

She rubbed her forehead and sighed, "He hasn't told you, has he?" She was looking at me dead in the eye, I didn't know what she was talking about, but whatever it was, I knew there was something only I didn't know.

I grew worried, wondering what Ace was supposed to have told me. I asked her: "Ace hasn't told me what?"

"I really shouldn't say. I mean, it's up to him to tell you, but you are my best friend…" She was looking at me, as if waiting for me to give her permission on telling me whatever this mystery secret was.

"Sophie, tell me. What is it?"

#Twenty minutes later#

I marched back into the waiting room, my eyes settled on Ace. I held the cloth against my eye, tears were streaming down my other eye.

"You bastard." I said coldly, standing next to him.

He turned and looked at me, his face softening when he saw me and my tears. "Blue? What is it?" He stood up and reached for my arm.

"Don't touch me! You lying bastard!" I hit him instead, powerfully in the chest, but he didn't even flinch.

"What?" He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Your fucking engaged Ace! To that bloody red-head!" I noticed all eyes were on me and him, I didn't really care. I couldn't believe he could have done this. He'd acted so hurt and all along he was engaging to that tramp, that red-headed tramp. My head started pounding.

He rested a hand on his hip and scratched the back of his neck with the other hand. "Juliette, I can explain."

A voice interrupted our scene, "Miss Avalon?" A man in a long white coat was looking at me with concern. He was either:

Going to send me to a nut house because of my recent outbursts in the waiting room

The doctor who was going to see me about my eye

Going to ask me to politely leave the hospital

I didn't turn away from Ace, my eyes burning coldly into his, "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm ready to see you now." And with that I turned away from Ace, walked out of the waiting room and followed the doctor to his office.

Author's Notes: Longer than usual my dears, a bit of a shock there too, I wasn't expecting it either, I will hopefully be updating quite soon. Hopefully there'll be more humor in the next chapter.

Cheers me dears! Don't forget to review! (big cheesy grin)

PS: I'll be updating be other fics this week too! Fingers crossed!


	11. The Hospital: Part Two

Author's Note: I'm sorry. Really sorry. I'd stopped writing for a couple of months, so when I came to my computer last week I had complete writer's block. But. Thank God. I churned out two first chapters for other stuff and am now back on track. And what happened in those two months to keep me from my precious fans?

Gah. A lot. Firstly, I passed my exams (HUZZAH!) and even got two As (DOUBLE HUZZAH!). About two weeks after that I started college full-time. And a few days after that I told one of my best friends (male..) that I liked him (secretly knowing he liked me to), I then split up with my 'then' boyfriend (who was a complete turd and whiny biatch) blah blah blah. Chaos for a few weeks. Ex boyfriend texting me to say he was leaving the country and all that jazz. Anyway. So: New boyfriend (soul mate – the muse I mentioned in my last chapter) takes up a lot of my time, college, new college buddies, coursework. Then some poo happened before Chrimbo involving me and the boyfriend's mother (which still hasn't been fully resolved). Then more poo happened with the man I refuse to call my father (haven't spoken to him since march…purposely). Then Chrimbo happened. And then earlier this week I decided I wanted to drop out of college and get a full-time job. And I still need to do both of those things…

I'm sixteen…Should life be this complicated?

Chapter Eleven: The Hospital – Part Two

I still felt distraught about the news of Ace being engaged, I tried to compose myself in the doctor's presence, but found myself failing. He offered me to sit on the examination table and asked me what the problem was.

I thought my problem was obvious, my eye was being a pain in the ass and John 'Ace' Merrill was too. I told him what the problem was, but left out the bit about Ace.

I sat on the examination table with difficulty while I tried to hold the cloth to my eye. The doctor asked me questions about what had happened etc and took down notes. He then asked me to remove the cloth as he walked over with this doctory thingy that turned out to be a torch thingy.

I walked out of the doctor's office twenty minutes later, ten of those minutes had been taken up by him 'hmming' while he looked at my eye and then his notes. I was going to leave the hospital with the eye-patch I was wearing, some painkillers, some eye drops and the knowledge that it was very likely I could go permanently blind in my right eye. I felt numb to what he had told me, he'd said something about removing the eye and after noticing my nauseas expression quickly moved on to arrange an appointment for two weeks time to check up.

I carried the white bag of medicine and instructions with the appointment slip in my left hand, as I stepped back into reception, the burly nurse gave me a dirty look. I turned away and was glad to see that Ace was no longer in the waiting room, I walked towards the double doors that led out and just as I pushed one of the doors open, I noticed that his car was still there.

I turned around, sensing his presence, he was leaning against the wall smoking. I waited for him to say something, staring at him coldly, minutes passed and he stared back at me unblinkingly.

He finished his cigarette and put it out with the toe of his shoe, he took a step towards me and I couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth.

"I hate you." My words came through clenched teeth and they stopped him dead in his tracks, "I never want to see you again."

I turned around and marched towards the road, it was only a two mile walk, either that or hitch a ride, anything at that moment would have been better than getting into a car with him.

"Juiliette…" He grabbed my arm and I instinctively flinched and pulled away.

My mind at that moment couldn't comprehend the 'think before you speak' rule and everything flooded out. "My name isn't Juiliette, it's Bunny. I didn't come to Castle Rock all that time ago of my own free will, my mom sent me here because of the trouble was in." I began unconsciously pacing. "She thought if I could get away from New York then I'd be fine." I sighed. "Since fourteen I've been doing drugs, I got into the wrong crowd at school, and then the wrong crowd out of school when I dropped out. I fell in love with this guy and he completely used me and got me drunk and gave me drugs. At fifteen I was an addict and I'd do anything for just one drag and he knew it. I'm ashamed at what I did to make money, and I hate him because he let me do it. He lied to me, betrayed me, and stupid 'ole me thought you were different!"

I was in tears and the look of absolute confusion on Ace's face irritated me, "I was a whore Ace! A cheap whore! I slept with strangers for money so my so called boyfriend could buy drugs! He was my pimp! And my mom sent me here to recover from the-" I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't tell him that. No one except me, Leggy, my mother and a backstreet doctor without a medical degree knew about that.

Ace picked up on the nervous glint in my good eye, "Recover from what?" He grabbed both my arms.

"Nothing." I said, looking away, trying to get away.

"You're probably right," he said letting go of my arms, "since you lied to me about everything else, why should I believe you now if you tell me?" He yelled furiously and for the first time I'd known him, I was truly afraid.

I walked away from him and he didn't try to stop me, I cried as I walked the two mile's home to Aurora's house. It was now getting dark and as soon as I got there, I collapsed onto the porch.

Leggy, being the freak she is, was hiding in the shadows, waiting for me. She sat down next to where my head laid at the top of the steps. She saw my tears and began to stroke my hair.

"I thought you would be having a love-fest with Vince." I said nonchalantly.

She tutted, "I'm not that easy."

I gave her a knowing glance.

She rolled her eyes in return, "I'm…playing hard to get…"

I chuckled and as I did so, fresh tears began to pour from my eyes. Leggy pulled me up and pushed my head against her shoulder. Making soothing mom-like sounds.

"What happened?" She asked when I had calmed down a few moments later.

"Ace is engaged" Sniffle. "To that bloody red-headed tart!" Sob Sob. "And I was so angry in the car park that I completely lost it and told him everything." Sob Sniffle Sob.

"_Everything?" _She asked as I glanced up at her.

"Well, except that."

She nodded. "How did he take to everything else then?"

"As I thought. We now officially hate each other. And I doubt we'll ever speak again."

"And how do you feel?" Asked my new psychiatrist, Dr Leggy.

"Very tired."

We were silent for a few moments, until Leggy finally broke the silence by saying. "Cool eye patch. Makes you look like a pirate."

I looked at her with an un-amused face. To which she replied:

"Arr! Me hearties!"

Author's Note: Once again. Sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! Mwah!


	12. What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?

Author's Note: I'm sorry. Really sorry. I finally dropped out of college. Now realizing it was a HUGE MISTAKE. And I don't want to get a job because the whole growing up thing terrifies me. So I'm unemployed and frequently depressed because I have nothing to do all day every day. But now, I've returned to my writing and am going to be doing it more and more often until I go back to college in September. Enjoy.

Chapter Twelve: What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?

After myself and Leggy had moved from the porch into the lounge, we decided it would be better for me to wash my worries away with alcohol. Lots of alcohol. And Leggy concluded that it would be much better if she became drunk as well, so I wouldn't feel lonely…

Whatever.

#Two hours later#

Loud music, booze and the odd bar of chocolate was surprisingly all a girl needed when she was feeling low. And a friend of course to laugh and dance with. We started using our beer bottles as microphones and sang along to everything we knew, Leggy also incorporating her mad pelvic thrusting dance. I did the occasional air guitar (probably didn't exist back then…but now it does! Haha!) and out-of-tune crooning.

Nothing was in sync, but we didn't care. Leggy had adorned a scarf around her head so we could both be pirates, and not five minutes went by without something oh-so-cliché being said.

"'Ave at ye!" Followed by poking each other with breadsticks.

"Avast ye sea dogs!" Also more poking with breadsticks.

"Argh Polly!" With, poking of breadsticks near the face.

Okay…we had corny pirate phrases and too many breadsticks. But it had been worse earlier when we'd decided to build a house out of breadsticks using superglue. And I don't mean a miniature one. I mean a life size one.

Well, Leggy had said "six foot by six foot by six foot".

And I replied, "A six foot cube?"

And then she laughed before saying slowly, "Cube…" And then bursted out laughing all over again.

I'd looked at her for some time before saying anything, and then when I decided I didn't know what to say, I began building our breadstick house. We'd then become bored after doing two rows of the floor plan that made it about an inch high.

"Have we been here a whole day yet?" Leggy asked as we collapsed on the couch, peeling (with difficulty) dried on superglue off of our fingers.

"I think so," I replied going itching crazy on a big dried clump of superglue on my index finger, "Maybe a day and a half, maybe less."

Leggy nodded in response and I asked her why she wanted to know.

"We've not even been here a day and a half yet. And already we've managed to get shit-faced twice."

"We're not shit-faced. Shit-faced people don't know they're shit-faced."

She looked at me questioningly.

"Okay. Maybe we're a Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittle shit-faced. But not much."

We sat silently, sipping beer.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked opening another beer.

"Mad dancing and madder singing?" Leggy said excitedly, sitting up.

I wooed in response and jumped up and turned on the radio. Half an hour later, we we're very much shit-faced.

And piratey…

Author's Notes: Very sorry for the shitty short chapter. But I want to leave it here because I'd started this about three weeks ago, and later that day, me and my boyfriend broke up. His parents got involved were saying all sorts of insulting things down the phone about me and my family. So I've been in a very very bad state for those three weeks. Sleeping on the couch. Passed out at the doctors because I hadn't been eating. My mom's had all this time off work. I'm hardly left alone. Cried practically every day. Even tried to have an overdose last week – but failed in a very ironic way – I can't swallow capsule tablets… So yes. Life has been very poo. But yesterday (yay!) Me and my ex met up, saw a movie and got back together. So I'm now all smiling and happy and we're very much loved up again. Just can't tell his parents because they'd freak and probably try and kill me… So a lot of updates are going to be happening. Going to try and get this and 'Ace Of Hearts' finished in a couple of months because I'm moving. Anyway. Sorry for the rant. Love you guys!


	13. Another Hangover

Author's Note: Sorry. Been busy with stuff for the move. And I turned seventeen. Love life has been…eventful… And social life has for some reason become very lively… Anyway. Chapter ahoy!

Chapter Thirteen: Another Hangover.

Ow.

My head hurt.

Again.

I tried to sit up but my head was too heavy for it, and I appeared to be stuck to leather. I attempted to open my one good eye, after struggling momentarily I succeeded. I was laid on one of the sofas, the lighting was dim in the lounge. I could make out two people on the other sofa, they were making noises. I squinted and noticed that it was Leggy and Vince. Making out.

"Oh yeah, that's playing hard to get…" I said to no one in particular, trying to sit up again.

They stopped groping each other just long enough to glare at me and throw a cushion. It hit me in the face, knocking me back down when I was halfway up. Bastards. I started to sit up again. As soon as I was fully up I wanted to lay back down. Sitting up made my head worse.

Note to self:

Don't let Leggy near a jukebox in public.

Never eat cherry twists again. Ever.

Don't let Leggy go near a delivery room.

Don't sit up after waking up from being massively drunk.

I rested my elbows on my knees and leaned my head down, rubbing my temples. I closed my eye and groaned slightly. I looked up slightly threw the curtain of hair and wondered why Leggy didn't have a hangover. I tried to remember what had happened, I mean, why was Vince there? Who's other voices could I hear? What time was it? Why was I in my underwear? Did bees have knees!

"Can you detach yourselves from one another long enough to explain to me what happened?" I asked the two fiends making out on the couch.

They ignored me, so I mustered all of my strength and threw the cushion they'd thrown at me, at them. They still didn't stop.

"Hey!" I yelled in an annoyed tone.

They parted and Leggy looked at me peevishly, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately, and replied, "Yes madam?"

I matched her peevish glare, "What happened?"

"The guys had left just before you came back, to get some more booze, but the dumbasses ended up drinking it and taking hours. Me and you got drunk. And then they came back. You were totally out of it. Passed out on the couch. Guys are still here. Beers in the kitchen. Go get one. Take your time." She hinted towards Vince and the couch.

I scoffed in response. "How out of it was I?"

She looked at me blankly, "You're in your underwear. Take a wild guess."

I stood up, deciding I'd go look for my clothes. "I didn't do anything else did I?"

She smiled evilly, "Let me see… You smashed up the layout of our breadstick house, and then started eating the crumbs. Then you found a spider and became obsessed with what spiders smelt like, so ended up stalking it all around the floor, trying to smell the damn thing. Then you stripped because I dared you, Fuzzy slipped a five dollar note into the hem of your pants. That caused Ace to completely go off on one with Fuzzy and then you. Fuzzy sort of backed out while you and Ace just tore at each other. You ended slapping him and marching off. I followed you to see you'd perked up and were then trying to find out what moths smelt like. And you're terrified of moths, which made it all the more hilarious to watch. And then you came back inside, sulked on the couch, and then you fell asleep."

I stared at her with wide eyes. "I punched Ace? Ace was here?"

She looked at me with anxious eyes, "He still is."

I gulped. "I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Put some clothes on first. You'll give out the wrong impression if you walk around in your underwear." Leggy stuck her tongue out at me and then shoved it down Vince's throat. It surprised both me and him.

I wandered off into the hallway and went up the stairs. I couldn't be bothered to go find my clothes. I just wanted to go back to sleep, and I wanted to avoid Ace at all costs. I turned down one of the corridors, trying to remember which room I'd picked out to stay in. And then I began to think 'Did I even pick out a room?', I must have though, because I could remember dumping my bag in one of the rooms at some point.

I'm not sure why I was so bothered about having 'my room', all I really wanted to do was sleep. So why did it matter so much what room I did it in? I realized it didn't and shrugged at myself. I picked a door at random and turned the knob, the sight I saw shocked me to the core.

'She's nothing!' he'd said to me, but there he was. And there she was. The flash of her red hair reflecting how much anger I felt. Their lips were all over each other's semi naked bodies. I stood there, unable to move, unable to speak. And then her eyes met mine, they showed no emotion, she looked at me as if she wasn't really seeing me. As if she didn't know if I was really there or not. I looked at her matching black lace underwear, the stockings and garter belt, and how she filled them out with perfect curves. I thought of me, stood there in mismatching underwear that I only just filled out, with tears in my eye.

Ace had followed her eyes and looked at me, he looked taken aback and I noticed a red/purple mark below his eye. My eye met his and I could feel one of the tears overflow and trickle down my cheek. I slammed the door and fell back against the opposite wall, overcome with anger and longing and sadness, but also the door had slammed pretty loudly and caused my head to hurt even more.

I heard mumbling in the room, I heard the red-head's voice, she sounded angry, but I couldn't make anything out. Then I heard movement, it became louder and I realized whoever it was was coming towards the door. I didn't want a confrontation, I wanted to bury my head into a pillow, cry, and then fall asleep. I turned and made my way to the closest door, which was about ten feet away.

I was two feet away when the other door banged open and I turned quickly to see Ace zipping up his jeans, sweat glistening on his face and chest, I noticed that his hair was still perfectly in place. I began to step back slowly, thinking I could get inside the room, shut the door and lock it before he could even start moving. Too late, he noticed me stepping backwards.

"Don't you dare try and fucking escape again!" He yelled angrily, taking a few steps towards me.

I froze, looking at him, tears flowing freely from my one good eye.

He'd stopped walking, "I can't blame you though, you always run away from things instead of actually trying to sort them out." His eyes showed anger and hurt.

"Just drop it." I said through gritted teeth. "Go back to your fiancée and leave me the fuck alone."

He looked at me with a disgusted look on his face, "Why do you always have to act the victim?"

"I don-"

He cut me off, yelling, "Yes! Yes you fucking do!" He rubbed his forehead, "First you have abusive father. Then you tell me your boyfriend made you sleep with guys for drug money. And even though you're the one that left, you somehow manage to make it seem like my fault! That you're hurting more than me!"

"I came back didn't I?" I whimpered, "I came back. I missed you. I love you."

The anger fell from his face and he looked at me in shock, and I realized what I'd said.

"Loved. I meant loved." I said quickly, looking at my feet.

"No. No you said-"

"Listen," the red heard appeared full clothed at the doorway looking immaculate, she turned to Ace, "I'm obviously not that important to you. If you can tear yourself away from her long enough to see me, you know where I'll be." Her voice was full of quiet rage, and she had Ace's full attention.

He watched her as she turned and walked down the corridor, he made no move to stop her, I wanted to see his face, to see if he was giving her the look that he used to give me. But then I noticed the opportunity I had.

I turned quickly and opened the door, slamming it behind me and locking it. I looked into the room to discover I was standing in a study.

Shit.

Author's Note: Longer than usual to make up for my lack of updating. Love you dudes!


	14. Hide And Go Truth

Chapter Fourteen: Hide And Go Truth

I looked at the study and wondered if I could comfortably sleep on the oversized armchair that was tucked into the corner of the room next to a large bookcase. And then the banging started at the door. I knew I wasn't going to be aloud to sleep.

"For fuck's sake!" Came Ace's angered voice from the other side of the door.

The door rattled and I thought he could actually break through, I childishly hide under the desk as he shouted: "Are you going to be as awkward as last time?"

The banging stopped momentarily as he waited for my answer, "I plan to be even more awkward!" I replied mockingly, holding my legs to my chest and resting my chin on my knees.

"Then you leave me no fucking choice!" He replied just as mockingly.

I heard the door bang a few more times, and considered creeping out from underneath the desk to see if it was breaking. But there was no need to look, I heard the lock break and the door slam against the wall.

I heard him breathing heavily as he walked around the room, I tried to stay quiet, hoping if he got far enough to the other side of the room that I could make a run for the door.

His legs and feet appeared in front of me and he began to lean down, leaning his hands on the desk so I couldn't escape unless I pushed him back.

He was crouched in front of me, his head tilted slightly so he could see me, "What are you doing?" he asked, the anger fading from his face and turning to mild amusement.

"Nothing," I muttered quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"Are you going to come out or shall I drag you?" The amusement now coming through in his voice.

I glared at him in response and he began to stand up, holding out his hand, I sighed and took it. As soon as I'd fully stood up, he grabbed both my wrists and pushed me against the desk.

I looked at him angrily and spat out, "What the hell are you doing?"

He looked back at me sternly, "Getting answers."

The anger fell from my face, "Ace…"

"Is everything you told me at the hospital true?" He said, not taking his eyes from mine and ignoring my pleading look.

I sighed and looked down, realizing I wasn't going to be able to avoid this. I looked back up at him, "Yes."

"Being called Bunny? The drugs? The sex?"

A tear trickled down my face. "Yes."

"Why did you lie to me from the start?" His voice almost cracked.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to know. I never meant to hurt you. I'd just wanted a fresh start."

"What were you sent here to recover from?"

I shook my head, "I can't tell you. That's the only thing I can't tell you."

His hands let go of my wrists, "Then I'm not doing this."

He stepped away and began moving towards the door, I stood there numbed from shock.

"What?" I managed to choke out.

"I want the truth." He turned and looked at me. "Without it, what's the point?"

I battled with myself. I couldn't tell him. But I couldn't just let him walk away at the same time. And how dare he go on about truth, he was engaged! In the six months we'd been apart, he'd found someone and proposed to her. I voiced my thoughts.

"You're engaged." I said, looking at him coldly.

"She's the only thing that takes my mind off of you," his words seemed to shock him as well as me.

"So you proposed to her?" I spat out.

"It's not like that! I don't love her! She told me she's pregnant and I thought marriage was the honorable thing to do."

I scoffed, "You and honor?"

Anger flashed through his eyes, "I found out the other week that she'd been lying, one of her friend's told me. I keep thinking of a way to break it off without her going nuts."

I folded my arms, and propped one up so that my hand rested around my mouth. I thought about what he'd said, 'I don't love her', 'break it off'. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice him turn away and continue towards the door.

I looked up, maybe I had a chance, I had to tell him the truth.

"I had an abortion."

He stopped immediately, "What?" He asked without turning around.

"That's what I was sent here to recover from. When I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do, I turned to my mom, I told her everything. She was furious, ashamed, but she helped; she started keeping check on me, found someone who'd perform an abortion. It was illegal, I stayed in my room for a few days, crying mostly. She sent me here, to recover from it, to start again, and I think she needed time to forgive me. Only me, the doctor, my mom and Leggy know about it, and now you."

He turned around to look at me, his eyes avoided mine, he seemed to be taking it all in. "You're telling the truth?"

I nodded.

"Why did you leave?"

"My ex; the one who'd gotten me hooked on drugs, he called me the day I left, threatened to come down here and tell you about me. I panicked."

"You couldn't have just come to me and told me the truth?" He sounded hurt.

"Would you have accepted it?" I asked him with a questioning eye.

He looked down, "Probably not. But it would have been better than this." He dug around in his back pocket and brought out his wallet, after looking in a few of the compartments, he brought out a slip of white paper. He brought it towards me.

I recognized my own handwriting, 'Goodbye'.

I looked up at him, fresh tears forming in my eye.

"I look at that every day. Thinking what I could have done wrong to make you leave. Dawn wouldn't tell me anything. I was a fucking wreck."

I looked back down at the piece of paper, and said in something that was barely a whisper, "I'm sorry."

"And now you're back, and you tell me that everything was a lie and-"

"Not everything," I cut him off, anger rising. "My feelings were real."

"'Were'?" His hand reached out and tilted my head upwards to face him, "What you said outside, did you mean it?"

I thought back, _'I came back. I missed you. I love you.'_

A tear fell from my eye as his searched mine, I bit my bottom lip and began to nod my head. "Yeah," I squeaked out.

His thumb wiped away the tear that had been slowly making its way down my cheek and then he began to lean in. Our lips met, and after being apart for just over six months, nothing felt different.

Author's Note: Well. That was mushy. …I forgot that I wrote this ages ago, when I did chapter 13. And I just refound it! …Refound isn't a word.. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed! X

For readers of my other stuff: Shall be updating everything early next week.


End file.
